


За гранью возможного

by Anatolia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Geometry, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, becoming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да, доктор был уже не молод, но возраст безумно шёл этому исключительному додекаэдру. Уилл нередко краснел, понимая, что беспардонно пялится.<br/>А когда тот, словно не замечая эффекта, проводил ладонью по уилловой гладкой поверхности, и вовсе впадал в счастливый ступор. Катался потом со стеклянными глазами по полдня, и коллеги из лаборатории неизменно над ним подшучивали. Зеллер и Прайс, ехидные кубооктаэдры, были ещё ничего. Но Беверли Катц — женщина-уникум формы бриллианта с 86 фацетами, словно видела его насквозь. Ум Катц был так же остёр, как её шип, к которому сужалась ослепительно блестящая «корона».<br/>- Грэм, выше нос, - пихала она в бок. - Наш доктор к тебе неравнодушен. У тебя больше шансов, чем ты думаешь, рафаэлло.</p><p>Приключения Уилла и доктора в геометрической вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

В ретроспективе, Грэм никогда даже не надеялся встретить кого-то вроде доктора Лектера.  
Шарообразный по форме, Уилл определённо был изгоем в мире, где тебя определяют жёсткие рёбра и грани. Его поверхность казалась другим смехотворно гладкой. А маленькой фигуркой Уиллу никогда не приходилось извиняться за то, что поцарапал чужую грань. Он просто физически не мог этого сделать!  
Все мы с самого детства знаем свою принадлежность. Есть Платоновы тела — простые и правильные многогранники навроде куба или октаэдра. Его куратор в Квантико, Джек, к примеру, был чистым гексаэдром (короче говоря, кубом). Есть вычурные фигуры Кеплера-Пуансо, для обывателя — «звёзды»...  
Ну, и, наконец, самая элита — полуправильные многогранники, внушающие благоговение своим призрачным мерцанием. К таким бессмысленно даже пытаться подкатывать — в стереометрической иерархии они находятся на самой вершине. Их названия, стоящие под именами на визитках — не один или два коротких слога, а нечто длинное и греческое. Порой и не произнесешь без запинки.  
Когда Уилл впервые вкатился в кабинет Джека для разбора дела о пропавших девушках, он никак не ожидал присутствия там другой фигуры. Да ещё и... пресвятой Евклид, такой!!  
\- Уилл, доктор Ганнибал Лектер будет работать с нами, - безапелляционно уведомил его Джек. - Как видишь, он тоже шар. Думаю, вам просто будет найти общий язык.  
Лектер улыбнулся, сверкнув пятиугольными скулами, очевидно, оценив иронию ситуации. Только такой примитивный кубический индивид, как Джек Кроуфорд, мог принять это сечение за окружность. Уилл даже прижмурился, больше обычного ненавидя врождённый свой дар — не глядя, точно определять вид другой фигуры. Потому что сейчас знание, циркулирующее внутри его застывшего в ступоре круглого тела, всерьёз угрожало душевному равновесию эмпата. Кажется... нет, точно, Ганнибал Лектер был, Морис Эшер его возьми...  
_Ромбо икоси додекаэдр_ — загорелись в мозгу три слова. И вместе они были Ганнибалом. Сто двадцать рёбер, шестьдесят две грани. Неудивительно, что тупица Кроуфорд принял его за шар.  
Уиллу хотелось немедленно выкатиться наружу, подышать свежим воздухом. Он уже даже разогнался, когда цепкая жилистая рука ухватила повыше локтя, останавливая.  
\- Мистер Грэм? Восхитительно, впервые вижу истинный шар с таким пластичным содержимым, - завибрировал возле уха голос Лектера с незнакомым акцентом. Спорим, вы способны поставить себя на место фигуры любой сложности!  
\- Поэтому он и здесь, - самодовольно заметил Джек, буквально собственным массивным телом выпихнувший профайлера из аудитории, где Уилл преподавал.  
\- Должно быть, это тяжкое бремя, - сочувственно покачал головой Лектер.  
\- Я не понял, у кого мы тут ищем оси симметрии, - огрызнулся Уилл. Впрочем, тут же пожалев об этом — он вел себя, как маленький кубичек в детском саду.  
Но Ганнибал не обиделся. Напротив, он смотрел на Уилла и прямо лучился всеми своими гранями, безупречно отражающими свет. Скроенный на заказ деловой костюм подчёркивал аристократизм этих форм.  
\- Г-где... где так красиво усекают? В Европе? - пробормотал Уилл, чтобы тут же зажать рукой рот. Вопрос был невежливым.  
\- В Литве, - кинув на него польщенный взгляд, ответил доктор. - Я произошёл от матери-тетраэдра и отца-октаэдра. А моя младшая сестра Миша была пентакис додекаэдром. Наш национальный тип...  
Тут взгляд Лектера помрачнел и волшебное сияние будто немного потухло.  
\- Простите мою бестактность, - извиняясь, тыркнулся в него круглым боком Уилл. - С ней... она в порядке?  
\- Миша больше не в мире объёмных фигур, - покачал головой тот. Он не сказал больше при Джеке, но было и не нужно. Уилл и так отчётливо видел всё в голове. Грязные, заросшие призмы и кубы со сточенными углами столпились вокруг испуганного ребёнка, собираясь распилить по центральной оси...  
\- Мне жаль, - прошептал потерянно Уилл. - Она могла бы стать прекрасным додекаэдром.  
\- В дворце моей памяти она и есть, - сглотнул Ганнибал, и узел его галстука слегка дрогнул. - Там Миша совершенна. Двадцать четыре равнобедренных треугольника, чистых, как хрусталь.  
Они обменялись взглядами, и Уилл Грэм внезапно почувствовал, как перехватывает горло от неизведанного доселе чувства.  
Никогда раньше, даже с привлекательной призмой Аланой Блум, он не ощущал себя таким близким к другой фигуре. На круглом лбу от волнения выступила испарина.  
\- Не возражаете, если мы перейдём к делу? - покашлял Джек, тяжеловесно передвинувшись поближе. Его тело при каждом перевороте звучно шмякалось об пол, приминая пышный ворс ковра.  
\- Конечно, - коротко кивнул доктор Лектер, - Обрисуйте для нас ситуацию, мистер Кроуфорд.  
Уилл засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь успокоиться. Определенно, с ним что-то происходило. Уилл Грэм хорошо знал это покалывающее ощущение — его круглое тело меняло конфигурацию, подстраиваясь под другой объект. Отращивало углы и грани, которых только что не было. Морфировало.  
Доктор Лектер смотрел прямо ему в глаза, не отводя блестящего, влюблённого взгляда.  
Голос Джека уплывал куда-то вдаль. Вместо этого Грэм слышал мысли Ганнибала — чётко, как в студийном помещении с хорошей акустикой.  
«Считаешь, мы не пара, Уильям? Шар и... почти шар? Но ты эмпат. Законы стереометрии для нас ничто.»  
\- Для тебя вообще не существует общепринятых законов и правил, - догадался Уилл.  
Ганнибал не закрывался — он почему-то позволял анализировать и дальше. Будто болезненно наслаждаясь тем, как Грэм препарирует содержимое его разума.  
Прикрыв глаза от накатившей дурноты, Уилл еле слышно озвучил свое открытие:  
\- Ты ешь другие фигуры. Чтобы избавиться от граней и стать гладким.  
«Поверь, у нас больше общего, чем ты думаешь. Мы можем стать друг для друга всем, чем пожелаем.»  
Уилл вытер вспотевшие ладони об округлости боков. Он знал этого... доктора не больше получаса, а тот уже рассуждал с ним о стыковке. Но правда была в том, что Грэм уже подпал под чары его многогранной натуры.

***

Джек мурыжил их долго, показывая многочисленные фото и улики. В конце концов, Уилл собрался с силами и озвучил свои личные выводы.  
\- У нашего маньяка есть дочь. Двояковогнутый цилиндр, и он... Он её исправляет. Как ему кажется, для этого подходят похожие по возрасту и внешности простые цилиндры.  
\- Отлично! - потер ладони Кроуфорд. - Теперь нам будет, с чем работать.  
Уилл перевёл взгляд на доктора Лектера. Тот смотрел в упор — с такой жадностью в потемневшем взгляде, что Уилла продрало долгой дрожью по всему радиусу.  
\- До встречи, Уильям, - сказал на прощание Ганнибал. - Я навещу вас утром. Позавтракаем вместе, вы не против?  
Его запястье, охваченное тугой манжетой рубашки с янтарной запонкой, притягивало взгляд. Доктор Лектер вскинул руку и, нежно коснувшись, провел Уиллу по щеке с начавшей пробиваться щетиной. Страшно смутившись, он дёрнулся и, влекомый силой инерции, укатился в дальний угол, где постыдно застрял между этажеркой и столом.  
Он знал, знал что это плохая идея! Мама всегда учила не связываться со сложными фигурами.  
Доктор мог поднять его на смех и выставить неуклюжим идиотом. Но вместо этого Ганнибал плавно и мягко ушел, еле слышно постукивая гранями о паркет. И с горящим от румянца лицом Уилл уже знал — он совсем не станет возражать разделить с Ганнибалом завтрак.  
А как состыковаться, они придумают потом.

Многогранный доктор

Миша Лектер при жизни


	2. Chapter 2

Уилл расслабленно поскрипывал старым креслом-качалкой, сидя в тёплом свете настольной лампы. Все семь его питомцев уже давно насытились, заняв места на своих лежанках. Они тихонько возились, укладываясь на ночь, составляя своими круглыми телами словно вывязанную из шерсти объёмную виноградную гроздь.  
Профайлер пересыпал в голове события последних месяцев. Вспоминал, как застрелил Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса... Окровавленный параллелограмм его тела до сих пор стоял перед глазами.  
С Эбигейл Хоббс, которой собственный отец надрезал криволинейное горло, поначалу было очень непросто. Однако, в один прекрасный день Уилл обнаружил себя вписанным в её вогнутый бок. С другой стороны в девичью стройную фигурку вписался почти круглый Ганнибал. Медсестричка, что пришла их проведать, аж растрогалась, сказав, что давно не видала такой гармоничной картины.  
Ганнибал говорил, что теперь они родители этой упрямой колонны. Вместе — он и Уилл.  
Грэм кусал губы, наматывал кудри на виске на палец и очень нервничал. Он не знал, как это всё следует понимать.  
С такой геометрической формой откуда ему иметь какие-то отношения? Всю свою жизнь Уилл Грэм был одинок. Но доктор Лектер умудрялся делать это привычное одиночество совершенно невыносимым. Уходя из его дома, пропитанного запахом полироли и терпких горьковатых духов, оставляя позади уютно освещённые окна, Уилл шмыгал носом от жалости к себе.  
Он ведь совсем не желал оттуда уходить. И жил от сеанса до сеанса, с робкой радостью предвкушая момент, когда растворится дверь приёмной, и одетый с иголочки Ганнибал скажет: «Уилл? Прошу, вкатывайтесь.»  
Иногда ему хотелось распухнуть до гигантских размеров, как девочке Алисе. Занять шарообразным телом всё, от крыши до потолка. Тогда бы доктор Лектер нипочём не смог его из своего дома извлечь.  
Уилл Грэм... скучал. Наверное, это называлось так. Поэтому сейчас всерьёз раздумывал, не заехать ли ему в Балтимор — для бешеной собаки, как известно, и сто миль не крюк.  
Решившись, профайлер надел куртку и натянул на голову вязаную шапку. Снаружи оказалось зябко. Перед фонарём на улице тихо кружились снежинки. Подставив ладонь, Уилл поймал на ладонь несколько, любуясь совершенством ледяных фракталов.

***

Было уже поздно, но Уилл ехал не с пустыми руками, надеясь, что его простят. Медовый нектар «Suktinis», который доктор вскользь упомянул в разговоре, пришлось заказывать на сайте частной винодельни во Флориде. Владелец был потомком литовских иммигрантов. Поглядывая на бочкообразную бутылку с напитком, лежащую на боковом сиденье, Уилл нервно сглатывал. Очень хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал улыбнулся снова — той самой, особенной улыбкой, что предназначалась только ему. Да, доктор был уже не молод, но возраст безумно шёл этому исключительному додекаэдру. Уилл нередко краснел, понимая, что беспардонно пялится.  
А когда тот, словно не замечая эффекта, проводил ладонью по уилловой гладкой поверхности, и вовсе впадал в счастливый ступор. Катался потом со стеклянными глазами по полдня, и коллеги из лаборатории неизменно над ним подшучивали. Зеллер и Прайс, ехидные кубооктаэдры, были ещё ничего. Но Беверли Катц — женщина-уникум формы бриллианта с 86 фацетами, словно видела его насквозь. Ум Катц был так же остёр, как её шип, к которому сужалась ослепительно блестящая «корона».  
\- Грэм, выше нос, - пихала она в бок. - Наш доктор к тебе неравнодушен. У тебя больше шансов, чем ты думаешь, рафаэлло.  
Уилл ничего не понимал в отношениях. Но терпеть и ждать он тоже больше не мог. А потому, прижимая к себе тяжёлую бутыль с нектаром, эмпат подымался по занесённому снегом крыльцу.

***

Уилл позвонил, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока ему отопрут дверь. Изнутри слышалась какая-то возня и шум — кажется, уронили на пол тяжёлый предмет. Грэм подождал ещё, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — нос пощипывало от ночного холода.  
Наконец, дверь распахнулась и его глазам предстал Ганнибал. Но в каком же он был виде!  
В вырезе халата, прикрывающего его мощное многоугольное тело, виднелась седеющая курчавая поросль. Так вот что доктор преступно скрывал под своими жилетами и рубашками... Его обычно приглаженные волосы были в полном беспорядке, спадая на лоб неровными прядями. Ганнибал стоял перед ним босой, комкая в руке конец пояса и очевидно, очень растерявшись. Другой рукой он машинально водил по гладко выбритому подбородку.  
Бросив один-единственный взгляд ему за спину, Уилл тут же понял, в чём дело.  
В дверях спальни, едва прикрытая коротким пеньюаром, застыла красотка-призма, Алана Блум. Шестиугольная, с двумя пирамидками сверху и снизу, Алана могла свести с ума любую фигуру — мужскую или женскую. В коридорах Квантико за ней вечно следовала целая толпа воздыхателей-студентов.  
И вот теперь...  
Конечно — ведь не мог же такой великолепный _ромбо икоси додекаэдр_ хотеть чего-то с ним.  
Уилл резко откатился назад, и дверная ручка неприятно вмялась в круглый бок.  
Он попробовал заговорить, но голос не слушался. Срывался и хрипел, как у старой заезженной пластинки.  
\- Я... Ганнибал, я только мимо... Это для тебя, - пробормотал он наконец с горящими от стыда щеками. Сунул в руку сверкнувшую жёлтым топазом увесистую бутыль с литовским ликёром.  
Оставаться тут, с ними, Грэм не мог больше ни одной минуты — поэтому дёрнул дверь и выкатился наружу, в завывание вьюги.  
\- Уилл. Уилл, постой, Архимедом тебя прошу! - запоздало окликнул его доктор. - Уильям, вернись! Я... всё объясню!  
Зависнув над ступенями лестницы, Уилл обернулся. Его рот кривила болезненная ухмылка.  
\- Приятной вам стыковки с Аланой, доктор Лектер, - сказал он. - Сложных и многогранных вам детей. Уж простите, что вот так ворвался.  
Эмпат скатился с крыльца, прокладывая широкую дорожку от него до залепленной мокрым снегом машины. Наивный, круглый дурак. Вообразил себе невесть что.  


Подарок Уилла

Форма Аланы

Форма Прайса и Зеллера


	3. Chapter 3

Плотные гардины были задёрнуты — так, что в его кабинет не проникало ни лучика света с улицы. Сидя под лампой муранского стекла, Ганнибал тщательно и методично прорабатывал детали давно начатого рисунка. Вчерне он назывался «Просторы вселенной», а потому в нём с избытком было самых совершенных форм. Кругов.  
Макая перья в цветную тушь, росчерком острого наконечника создавая бесконечный ряд фракталов, доктор полностью терял себя в творчестве. В такие моменты Ганнибал чувствовал себя парящей в невесомости большой, сияющей каплей воды.  
Лампа отбрасывала ровный круг света. В доме психиатра вообще многое было круглым — настенные часы, чашки, тарелки. Формы для заливного и выпечки.  
\- Вы, как всегда, нетрадиционны, доктор! - заметил как-то со смешком Джек Кроуфорд. - Обыкновенные предметы быта не для вас... Хотя, моей Белле бы понравилось.  
\- Да будет вам известно, - холодно ответил на это Ганнибал, - что древние греки считали круг и окружность верхом совершенства.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - поднял руки Джек, как бы сдаваясь. - Всё равно ничего не смыслю в высших материях. Я, доктор, приземлённая фигура.  
Впрочем, Ганнибал не удивлялся. В речи современников так и мелькало: «у него свой квадрат общения», «общий квадрат интересов». А для всего круглого оставались только негативные коннотации.  
Доктор вздрогнул, когда лежащий на столе телефон тихо зажужжал. Но, увидев загоревшуюся на тёмном экране сферическую аватарку Уилла Грэма, он взял трубку немедля.  
\- Уильям? Я... рад вас слышать, - произнёс он, боясь услышать нечто нелицеприятное. После той сцены с Аланой ранимый и чувствительный эмпат мог решить, что ему нужен какой-то другой психиатр. И, наверное, звонил попросить о рекомендации.  
\- Доктор Лектер? - грустно отозвались на том конце. - Я помню о вашей политике упреждать об отмене сеанса за сутки. Я бы хотел отме-...  
\- Нет! - вдруг выпалил, неожиданно для себя, Ганнибал. - Пожалуста, не делайте этого. Нам нужно увидеться. И потом, терапия не должна и не может прерываться только потому, что...  
\- ...вы считаете меня круглым идиотом? - закончил за него фразу Грэм. - Но Ганнибал, я так не могу. Пусть у меня нет углов, зато есть чувство собственного достоинства.  
Ганнибал закусил губу — он никак не мог потерять свою жемчужину, своего драгоценного сферического пациента. Уилл был слишком ему дорог.  
\- Я отношусь к вам совсем не так, как вы подумали, - сказал он глубоким и низким голосом. - Прошу, Уильям. Приезжайте ко мне хотя бы на следующей неделе. Обещаю, вы не пожалеете.  
\- Х-хорошо, доктор Лектер, - дал неуверенное согласие тот. - Значит, увидимся через неделю.  
Хотелось сказать что-то ещё... но эмпат уже завершил звонок и экран потух до глухой чёрной матовости.

***

До Рождества оставалось несколько недель. Оживлённые фигуры заполняли кафе и магазинчики Балтимора. Но для Ганнибала дни теперь тянулись медленно и уныло.  
В попытке взбодриться он заглянул в лавку с винтажными украшениями. И, повинуясь внезапному порыву, приобрёл по баснословной цене не обычные ёлочные квадраты, а великолепные ёлочные шары. Какой же это был восторг — брать их в руки, прикасаясь к гладким поверхностям, вешать на пушистые голубоватые ветви...  
Уилл Грэм ему не звонил, не передавал весточки, и напрасно доктор пытался вызнать у Джека, чем тот сейчас занят. Наконец, над ним сжалилась Беверли Катц. Подкатившись поближе — так, что Ганнибал аж зажмурился от слепящих алмазных граней, она протянула ему свой планшет с каким-то снимком на экране.  
Прищурившись, доктор разглядел заснеженный двор и довольные морды беспородных шариков. Посреди двора стоял гордый, улыбающийся Уилл, а рядом с ним высился слепленный из снега большой додекаэдр с безупречно отформованными гранями. У Ганнибала от волнения перехватило горло.  
\- Благодарю, миз Беверли, - наконец, вернул он телефон. - Вы очень добры.  
\- Не играйте с его чувствами, доктор, - подняв голову, негромко сказала та. - Шарам и так в этом мире приходится несладко. Вы знали, что Уилл пытался быть, как все — даже носил накладные углы, чтоб сойти за обычный полицейский куб?  
\- И... почему перестал? - поправил тесный воротничок рубашки Ганнибал.  
\- Его серьёзно ранили на задании. Уильям тогда решил: если ему когда-то и суждено умереть, то он встретит свою судьбу круглым. Больше не будет притворяться.  
\- Вполне в его духе, - кивнул Лектер. - Я... очень ценю Уилла, миз Беверли. Надеюсь, мы с ним придём к взаимному пониманию.  
Достав из нагрудного кармана шёлковый платок, доктор промокнул вспотевший лоб. Он не знал, как это истолковать, но... думая о Уильяме Грэме, Ганнибал нередко ощущал в самом центре, на пересечении осей симметрии, томительное и тянущее чувство.

***

Разумеется, до конца недели он не продержался — слишком сильным было желание видеть Уильяма. Уже в пятницу они с Уиллом стояли бок о бок, обозревая картину преступления. В этот раз Ганнибал превзошёл сам себя, выложив рассечёнными пополам телами убитых октаэдров фигуру, очень близкую к кругу. Количество жертв в этой сцене впечатляло даже видавших виды копов. Посмертно плоские, половинки октаэдров весьма недурно смотрелись на белизне снежного покрова.  
Доктор даже не стал вырезать из этих фигур сегменты, во всём предпочитая умеренность. Тетрис из предыдущих жертв и без того заполнял полки его холодильника, оттопыривая углами пластиковую упаковку.  
Пока эмпат стоял с полузакрытыми глазами, наблюдая свои озарения, сзади неслышно подошла Алана Блум. Ганнибал услышал, как она подавилась вздохом, глядя на его шедевр.  
\- Это ухаживание. Потрошитель хочет добиться благосклонности, - прошептала она. - Он... он просит прощения.  
\- Да. Это так, - отрывисто проговорил профайлер, не глядя ни на кого. - Неужто маньяк способен чувствовать вину?  
\- Полагаю, его изводит сознание того, что он совершил ошибку, - сдержанно прокомментировал Лектер. Большего сейчас он позволить себе не мог, а потому отошёл, со скорбным лицом наблюдая, как суетятся на оцепленной площадке стажёры и сотрудники лаборатории.  
Ганнибал был глубоко убеждён, что этот невозможный круглый гений понял всё правильно.

***

Звонок издал мелодичную трель, и Ганнибал, подойдя, распахнул входную дверь.  
Грэм стоял за порогом — с розовыми от стужи щеками и губами, восхитительный даже в своей нелепой вязаной шапке не пойми какого цвета. Он был сладким с горчинкой — как большой марципановый персик с румяным бочком, обсыпанный крупинками сахара. Лектер даже сглотнул слюну.  
\- Вкатывайтесь, Уильям. Безмерно рад, что вы не передумали, - признался он, отступая на шаг.  
\- У меня было искушение не прийти, - теребя полу пиджака, вздохнул тот. - Но я дал слово. Ганнибал... необязательно было делать эту выкладку на поляне. Взрослые фигуры извиняются словами, - обронил он, проходя в гостиную с двумя внушительными креслами посредине. Сел, сложив руки на коленях.  
\- Неужели, Уильям? - встав позади кресла, выдохнул ему в ухо Лектер, едва коснувшись губами округлой мочки.  
Эмпат тотчас замер с закрытыми глазами и... запрокинул голову, обнажая вздрагивающее горло.  
Ганнибал никак не смог с собой совладать — он прижался поцелуем к этой шее, поросшей короткой мягкой щетиной ниже подбородка.  
\- Алана только прикрытие, - зашептал он, водя кончиком большого пальца по приоткрытым губам Уилла. - Не могу допустить, чтобы меня вычислили. Чтобы о моих склонностях узнали. Ты простишь меня... мано бранги камуолис?  
\- Как... как ты меня называл? - заморгал профайлер. - Звучит так округло.  
\- Мой драгоценный шар, - ответил Ганнибал, зарываясь носом в его тёмные кудри.  
Уилл взял в рот его палец, тесно сжав, и стал посасывать. Ганнибал коротко выдохнул — даже от этих невинных ласк нижний угол у него заметно вытянулся, упираясь в обивку кресла.  
\- Так вы для такого рода терапии меня звали, доктор? - с фальшивой бравадой осведомился Уилл Грэм. Его шумное дыхание было хорошо слышно в тишине.  
\- Уилл, иди сюда, - взял его за руку Ганнибал, выкатывая из кресла.  
Он и сам не понял, как прижал круглого эмпата к стене, сплющивая в попытке обнять почти до эллиптоида. Его грани, должно быть, чувствительно вминались в круглое тело возлюбленного шара. Но Уильям отвечал на каждый поцелуй, скуля от желания, и эти звуки реверберировали в круглом теле, контактно передаваясь долгой вибрацией.  
А после Лектер почувствовал, как снизу в него что-то упирается. Потрогав Грэма сквозь одежду, он ощутил внушительной величины шип на сферическом теле. Сжав его рукой, он вырвал у Уилла протяжный стон.  
\- Эйлеровы круги! Мы с тобой даже не можем нормально состыковаться, - выругался Ганнибал.  
\- Да... Ну давай так хотя бы, - поцеловал его в губы Грэм и принялся неловко расстёгивать свой ремень.  
\- Хочешь меня? - щурясь от чувственной истомы, спросил Лектер.  
\- Да я... дыру в тебе проделать хочу. Тор — тоже гармоничная фигура, - сдавленно проговорил Уилл.  
После говорить они уже не могли. Как первокурсники, у которых углы ещё не отросли, стояли с приспущенными штанами, торопливо и жадно лаская торчащие шипы друг друга.  
Позже оба сидели прямо на полу, на ковре, пытаясь прийти в себя. После секса многогранники обычно ненадолго склеивались. Ганнибал бы очень хотел склеиться со своим шаром, но им было просто нечем.  
Опустив голову, Уилл глухо сказал:  
\- Я никому не подхожу, доктор Лектер. Это не ваша вина. Просто получился таким аморфным. Вот вы — другое дело. Греки считали, что сама вселенная имеет форму додекаэдра...  
Его голос срывался, и Ганнибал не выдержал, перебив:  
\- Уильям, это всё предрассудки, годные только для зашоренных гексаэдров! Да, все фигурки в течение суток после рождения перестают быть круглыми и обретают свою форму. Но тебе не нужно было ничего обретать. Ты и так идеален. Для меня фигуры прекраснее не существует.  
Уилл Грэм глубоко вздохнул. Помолчал, тихонечко шмыгая носом.  
\- Спасибо. Хотя вот на Хеллоуин мне всё время приходилось быть Звездой Смерти. Хорошо, теперь добавился тот маленький дроид, BB-8! Сами понимаете, не так-то много в нашем мире интересных круглых объектов.  
\- Уилл-Уилл, - с улыбкой погладил его по макушке Ганнибал. И поцеловал в ладонь, зная, что нипочём теперь не отпустит своё сферическое счастье.

Рисунок Ганнибала

Тор


	4. Chapter 4

В близлежащих штатах объявился новый маньяк, и всё ФБР стёсывало себе углы, пытаясь вычислить его мотивы. Разумеется, Джек Кроуфорд пожелать задействовать и Ганнибала, и круглого эмпата, способностями которого беззастенчиво пользовался.  
Рассмотрев кучу высыпанных из конверта фотографий жертв, Уилл немного покатался по кабинету и подвёл итог:  
\- Все члены этих семей были по форме близки к... шару.  
\- Уильям, вы считаете, убийца был сферофобом? - нахмурясь, встал на боковую грань руководитель отделения бихевиоризма.  
\- Безусловно, - несколько раз кивнул тот.  
\- Стоит собрать информацию о его геометрической родословной, - резонно предложил Ганнибал. - И о фигурах, что его растили. Разгадка может крыться в них.  
\- Мои сотрудники этим займутся, - пообещал Джек и с бумканьем покинул кабинет, раздавая подчинённым кубам указания.

***

В понедельник Уильям не появился на сеансе. Доктор Лектер было решил, что это из-за сильного снегопада. Но эмпат также не отвечал на звонки. Ни Алана, ни Джек понятия не имели о его местонахождении. Сходя с ума от тревоги, Ганнибал на предельной скорости рванул в Вулф Трэп.  
Входная дверь была открыта настежь. На ней алой краской был намалёван круг, который затем перечеркнули. Ганнибал похолодел — это было вполне недвусмысленное послание. А ведь Джек упомянул в недавнем интервью, что его консультирует Уильям Грэм...  
Из дома одна за другой выкатывались голодные и промёрзшие собаки, жалобно тявкая и обнюхивая его ноги. Пришлось войти и растопить камин — продрогших уилловых питомцев было жаль. Он просто должен был о них позаботиться!  
Набрав Кроуфорда, Лектер отрывисто спросил:  
\- Джек. Что мы имеем на нашего маньяка? Мне необходимо знать. Уилла похитили.  
\- Клянусь бутылкой Клейна! Как это могло случиться?!  
\- Уилл упоминал, что маньяк — сферофоб. Джек, это преступление на почве ненависти.  
\- Боюсь, вы правы, доктор, - упавшим голосом отозвался Кроуфорд. - Мы установили личность подозреваемого. Это Фрэнсис Долархайд, которого всё детство жестоко третировала его бабушка-шар. К тому же, эта фигура имеет... врождённые уродства.  
\- Какие именно? - сощурился Ганнибал.  
\- Снизу это куб, а сверху шар, - пояснил Джек. Вдоль позвоночника у него идёт ряд шипов.  
\- Как у дракона... - вырвалось у Лектера.  
\- Именно так он себя и называет, доктор. Красный Дракон.  
\- Уильям сейчас у него в руках, Джек. Надеюсь, вы примете надлежащие меры.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, доктор Лектер, - злобно скрипнул зубами тот. - Проклятый недокуб ещё пожалеет, что похитил моего лучшего консультанта!  
Ганнибал остался ненадолго: насыпал корма собакам, наполнил их миски водой и приласкал соскучившихся без хозяина шариков. Дверь он аккуратно прикрыл за собой, чтобы не выстужать дом ещё больше.  
Потёки краски, зловеще застывшие на тёмном дереве, вызывали желание найти Дракона и распилить на много, много секторов. Вырвать с мясом каждый шип. Никто не смел покушаться на то, что принадлежало ему.

***

После Ганнибал съездил в Квантико — ему нужна была вся доступная информация по делу Долархайда. Когда Лектер уже уходил, в узком коридоре его остановила Беверли Катц.  
\- Доктор, можно вас на два слова?  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Ганнибал, отводя её в сторону. Катц по каким-то причинам всегда переживала за Уилла Грэма; однако, это не было похоже на влечение. Казалось, она ощущала с ним некое сродство...  
\- Я знаю про похищение, - вздохнула Беверли. - И догадываюсь, что Дракон собирается сделать. Он... хочет исправить Уилльяма. Обточить его заживо, переделав в другую фигуру.  
\- Почему вы так думаете? - сглотнул сухим горлом Ганнибал.  
\- Доктор, родители долгое время скрывали от меня эту информацию. Но я родилась не октаэдром, как многие «бриллианты», а шаром — да-да, круглее некуда! Мои мать с отцом были перфекционистами и не могли позволить своей единственной дочери вырасти изгоем. В возрасте пяти дней я была обточена под наблюдением специалистов. Операция длилась одиннадцать часов, и я могла просто её не пережить... Ганнибал, взрослый шар не при каких условиях это не выдержит! Нужно торопиться, иначе...  
\- Я понял вас, миз Беверли, - прикрыл веки Лектер.  
Он уже знал, где искать похищенное. Анализ краски, соскобленной им с двери, выявил, что это автоэмаль определённой марки. Долархайд уже помечал такой дома своих жертв. Джек обвёл на карте те места, где она продавалась в Мерилэнде. Одно из них было расположено совсем рядом со старым домом у озера Друид, принадлежащим бабушке преступника. Тем самым, где Фрэнсис вырос.  
Вскоре Ганнибал уже направлялся по трассе Ван Бурен к Дамфрис роуд. На своём Бентли очень надеялся добраться до места за час, опередив высланную Джеком группу захвата. Долархайд был непредсказуемым невротиком со сверхценными идеями. Неизвестно, что он сделал бы с заложником в ответ на полицейское вторжение. Лучше было не рисковать.

***

Вынув из потайного отделения под багажником африканский нож «панга», Ганнибал оглядел холодно блеснувшее в лунном свете стальное лезвие. Это полуметровое мачете было предназначено для рубки тростника. Страшное оружие аборигенов могло одним ударом отсечь руку. А значит, отлично подходило и для его миссии.  
Обойдя дом, Лектер залез выше по глухой стене, цепляясь за крепления водосточной трубы. То, что он увидел, заглянув в окно, повергло Ганнибала в шок.  
Со связанными скотчем руками и кляпом во рту Уильям Грэм был жёстко зафиксирован в станке для грубой обдирки. Так сферофобы называли это живодёрское приспособление, напоминающее оборудование ювелиров. Острейшие лезвия из хирургической стали окружали круглое тело эмпата. Ганнибал протёр запотевшее от дыхания стекло. Глаза Уильяма были открыты и в них застыло горькое непонимание.  
Дракон, несомненно, был здесь — его машина стояла у дома, и она не была погребена под снегом, что валил всю ночь. Очевидно, Долархайд куда-то ездил сегодня. Возможно, ему недоставало каких-то инструментов для деяния всей его жизни — обточки истинного шара.

***

После некоторых усилий, Лектеру удалось проникнуть в дом через чердак — окно в нём не было закрыто, и доктору не составило никаких усилий влезть внутрь. В конце концов, сам Долархайд был наполовину шаром. По лестнице доктор прокрался так тихо, что не скрипнула ни одна половица. Увидев его в полумраке, Уилл так и рванулся в своих путах, издав полузадушенный звук. Но Ганнибал приложил палец к губам — потише, мол. Для того, чтобы одолеть Дракона, хорошо было бы иметь союзника. А бывший коп Грэм, пусть и ослабевший и измученный — это было вовсе даже неплохо.  
Умело перерезав путы на руках и ногах эмпата, он, наконец, вынул из его рта кляп. Склонился ближе, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в дорогое лицо.  
\- Он в библиотеке, - едва слышно сказал Уилл, растирая запястья. - Хочет знать, как сделать огранку Винченцо Перуцци. Как будто я не живая фигура, а кристалл углерода.  
\- Держи, - протянул ему Ганнибал кухонный нож, вынув из стойки возле раковины.  
Грэм криво усмехнулся — ведь доктор дал ему не что-нибудь, а японский нож сантоку с овальными выемками вдоль широкого лезвия. На японском «сантоку» означало «три хороших вещи», потому что этот нож рубил, резал и крошил просто превосходно.  
\- Прикончим его вместе, если повезёт, - шепнул ему в самые губы Ганнибал. - Это ничтожество заслуживает смерти.

***

Они не успели даже дойти до машины. Долархайд подкрался неожиданно и сразу напал, метнув один из своих ножей в голову эмпата.  
\- Сдохни, ты, круглая тварь! Твоё место в станке! Тебе и таким как ты — вы больше ни на что не годитесь! - бесновался полукуб, брызгая слюной.  
Но только Грэм не струсил и не отступил. С усилием вырвав окровавленный нож из своей щеки, Уильям, оскалившись, попёр прямо на маньяка. Ганнибал даже не думал — он бросился на Дракона сзади, взмахом панги мгновенно отсёк сразу два спинных шипа. Напрыгнул на Долархайда, пережав тому горло...  
Уилл, его прекрасный Уилл, подоспел вовремя. Задрав рубашку маньяка, он уверенным движением воткнул лезвие сантоку в его круглый живот, вспарывая податливую плоть. Ганнибал своими глазами увидел, как вывалились на стылую землю его объемные внутренности.  
Дракон был повержен. Он сдувался, на глазах теряя объем — ноги уже нелепо скрючились, загнувшись двумя засохшими стручками.  
Весь покрытый чёрной кровью, Уилл медленно подкатился к высокому, обрывистому берегу озера. Доктор последовал за ним.  
Судорожно выдохнув ему в шею, Уильям обнял, притиснувшись ближе.  
\- Ганнибал, мы обречены. Наша любовь не имеет будущего, - горячечно зашептал он, глядя прямо в глаза. - Давай закончим это прямо здесь и сейчас. Я... не хочу существовать в мире, где нам быть вместе невозможно.  
Лектер не успел ничего сказать или сделать — Уильям начал падать спиной вперёд, и сила земного притяжения повлекла их вниз, на скованную льдом гладь озера Друид.  
Сознание доктора пульсировало от боли — его круглый возлюбленный хотел умереть. Это было совершенно недопустимо. Нет, нет, неее-еетт!  
Всё заняло какие-то доли секунды. Центр тела у него внезапно провалился, создав симметричные ямки по бокам. Затем ямки углубились, соединившись краями, и Ганнибал Лектер перестал быть ромбо икоси додекаэдром.  
Большой тор с безупречной выпуклой поверхностью упал на лёд первым, и от него во все стороны зазмеились трещины. Сверху шлёпнулся сферический эмпат и застрял в его середине, непонимающе моргая.  
\- Га... Ганнибал? - позвал он, не в силах понять, что произошло. Он почему-то не умирал, загнанный, как шар в лузу, во что-то очень тёплое, мягкое и приятное.  
\- Ещё раз отколешь такой номер — я тебя сам обточу, Кох-и-Нор недоделанный, - проворчало тёплое и мягкое, одетое в кашемировое пальто его психиатра.  
Уилл Грэм ощупал то, в чём застрял и... кажется, заплакал от счастья. Ведь доктор приобрёл ту единственную геометрическую форму, которая могла стыковаться с шаром. Сам. Просто потому, что тоже не мог без него жить.

***

Положа руку туда, где у него раньше было пересечение осей симметрии... Ганнибал Лектер даже не надеялся встретить такого, как Уилл. В этом суровом мире тебя определяют рёбра и грани. Он же ещё юношей мечтал стать хоть чуточку круглее, заглядываясь на катящиеся по улицам Флоренции редкие шары. Даже объемные многоугольники на рисунках Леонардо 1509 года не были столь прекрасны, как эти создания.  
Кажется, он уже тогда хотел себе личный шар, чтобы окружить заботой. Кто же знал, что это сбудется так буквально?!  
Они с Уиллом оба уже проснулись, но не спешили вылезать из постели. Уильям обожал вот так лежать в нём, как отдыхающий с коктейлем в надувном круге. По его словам, ощущения были непередаваемые.  
Ганнибал тоже так и не мог привыкнуть, впадая в экстаз каждый раз, когда обнимал Уилла сразу со всех сторон. Текущая геометрическая форма как нельзя лучше подходила его собственнической натуре. Со стороны они, наверное, вообще были единым объектом — чем-то вроде пышной ватрушки, украшенной половинкой персика.  
С момента реконфигурации для них всё изменилось. Теперь они могли быть друг с другом полноценно, как все прочие фигуры. Раньше доктор даже не мог такого представить.  
\- Может, разочек перед завтраком? - разнеженно спросил Уильям, и он всем дрогнувшим от восторга тела ощутил, как тот меняется, становясь эллипсом. Ганнибал не мог не отвечать — он невольно вытягивался в полый цилиндр, сжимая эллиптического Грэма внутри себя.  
\- И я ещё ревновал тебя к Алане, идиот несчастный! - посетовал Уилл. - Да ей такая стыковка и не снилась.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Морис Эшер — выдающийся голландский художник-графист. Большой поклонник геометрических композиций.
> 
> 2\. Как я тут обнаружила, жанр геометрического крэка отнюдь не нов.  
> Например, роман Эдвина Э. Эббота "Флатландия" увидел свет аж в 1884 году! И там заодно запаяно мировосприятие викторианской эпохи.  
> Советую [почитать](http://royallib.com/book/ebbott_edvin/flatlandiya.html) — местами очень смешно.


End file.
